


Curse Of The Were-Jedi

by handsinmittens



Series: Curse Of The Were-Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BUT who cares when you can write ben solo becoming, F/M, Gen, i really hope at least one person likes it, nobody does elsewhere i posted, uh nothing he becomes nothing, you probably know from the movie tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Summary: Tottington Hall’s annual vegetable competition is coming up and there is a rabbit infestation. Hoping to make some quick cash you and Ben start up an anti pest business.





	Curse Of The Were-Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is set in England and no you aren’t a dog. People liked the Finn one so here is another. Mentions of other Wallace and Gromit stuff but sort of a twist. Please tell me if you like this I am unsure about it even though it exists

It was time for the annual giant vegetable competition again and the whole village was getting excited. The only problem with the competition is that it always attracted rabbits and this year you and Ben decided to cash in on it.

You set up an pest control business and call it anti-pesto. You hated the name but had lost the coin toss with Ben and he was still smug about it. The entire village was more than happy to let you both set up security measures around their gardens. You suspected they’d put up their own highly illegal security measures otherwise.

You and Ben had known each other since you were kids and as long as you had known him, he loved to invent things. He once tried to make his dad’s car into a space ship and even though Han loves his son you can tell he’s still sore about the subject to this day.

Ben had invented all sorts of household objects for day to day use. He said he invented them for easier access but with the bed you knew he was just very lazy and could sleep through the apocalypse so a bed that tipped him out straight onto a chair at the table was very handy. At first it was a problem with you because Ben used to sleep naked and you didn’t want to eat breakfast while that was going on but since then he promised he’d wear clothes to bed.

—————————————————————————————– 

You loved the Tottington Hall’s giant vegetable competition and this was your third year entering. You loved gardening and Ben often remarked you had a literal green thumb. With you growing your own food and Ben creating his own inventions you had saved enough money between you for your bigger creations for Ben. You loved to watch him make things and once he even created his own working spaceship. It was only a small one and the inside was the size of your living room stocked with tea and cheese. Ben’s reasoning for this is that he is sure that the moon was made of cheese and it would be the best cheese he would ever have. It would be out of this world he said and you could feel your eyes roll into the back of your head.

You still couldn’t believe you actually survived the trip and back to the moon, especially since discovering the moon was made of cheese and that there was even oxygen there. A coin operated robot inhabited the moon and it was kind of a downer when it kept trying to murder you both. The last you saw of it, it was skiing around using two scraps of metal that had fallen off your ship. You and Ben decided to keep this information to yourselves because first off it sounded ridiculous and second you noticed vans parked outside your street and people following you. When you confronted them you said you wouldn’t tell anyone about what happened because you are still trying to figure out if it was real or not and that nobody would believe you. Besides the cheese on the moon was terrible. You still couldn’t believe that the neighbours didn’t hear the spaceship or even see it fly out of the house.

Your entry for this years competition was a marrow you had been going for weeks now and you were proud of it. You felt like this was your year and perhaps with the help of anti-pesto, the judges might feel more grateful to you and give you extra points. You knew it was a terrible tactic but you didn’t care right now. This marrow was your baby and you wanted to see her win.

—————————————————————————————– 

It was 1am in the morning when you heard a beeping noise. Then you fully woke up when your bed started to move. You outright refused to let Ben mess too much with your room but let him do enough to wake you up in case of emergency. You jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time and headed downstairs. You reached the kitchen just as Ben was thrown through the floor. You grabbed the mugs of tea the kettle had made, thank goodness for this invention, and headed towards the van as Ben got it started.

“Ugh why can’t rabbits just operate in the afternoon instead of whatever hell time it is now.” You said, climbing into the van and careful not to spill your tea.

“You say this everytime yet I know you enjoy this.”

“Oh shut up and drive.”

The emergency alarm had taken you right to Cassian Andor’s and Jyn Erso’s house. Cassian was an avid gardener and very protective of his tomatoes. You and Ben were afraid that one day Cassian would take matters into his own hands and make the tomatoes redder than they already were.

The security measures you had taken were motion detectors inside of garden decorations like gnomes. It was proving to be very effective and one of your more best ideas.

“Y/N get out the bun-vac and let’s catch this rabbit.”

“Ben please, change the name.” You said, switching it on.

“No.”

Ben was great at inventions but he was terrible at naming them. The bun-vac was a machine that held the rabbits in. Ben would use the smaller hand held version to catch the rabbit and it would send them down the pipe into a big machine where the rabbit would go. It was all humane but it was a little bit weird. Ben had claimed he had gotten the idea from the word dust-bunny.

You and Ben soon caught the culprit responsible for the alarm, a lone rabbit, and headed back home. As soon as you got in Ben put the rabbit with the rest of them in the hutches you had built for them down in the basement. You headed straight for bed, grateful for some sleep.

—————————————————————————————– 

You woke up a few hours later and headed down to the kitchen. You saw a note on the fridge that said the rabbits had been fed. You went down to the basement and you saw that the hutches were almost full.

It’s not fair to the rabbits to keep them locked up like this, you thought. You needed to talk to Ben about this, hopefully find a solution for it all. The competition was a week away and you hoped you were about to keep the rabbits safe until then. Maybe after the competition you could release them into the nearby forest. The food supply for the rabbits was running slow and so you headed back upstairs. You were about to yell to Ben you were going to the store when he appeared.

“Y/N I’m a genius.” Ben said.

“Ben you know I worry when you say that. It usually means trouble. Last time you said that the knitting machine and porridge gun you invented blew up.”

“That wasn’t my fault that was because of the cyborg dog.”

You were starting to develop a headache. You always seemed to get one when cyborg dogs were mentioned.

“We got free wool for a whole year though.” Ben said.

“Ben I have to go out to the store for more rabbit food, I haven’t got any more from the garden. You can tell me your genius invention when I get back.” You grabbed your coat and keys and headed out.

Ben, meanwhile, went back to his room to finish his invention.


End file.
